


Tears from the depth of some divine despair

by flowersaretarts



Series: Violets [1]
Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Café, M/M, Romance, Withnail & I - Freeform, hand kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Fluff overload, emotions, partial OOC<br/>02 May 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears from the depth of some divine despair

An empty street of a seaside town. The day is half-alive, and they are sitting in gloom of the deserted café. He is unimpressed again. Another holiday is going wrong, letting the sadness in.  
The sadness Peter had never seen in him before. Not rant, not irritation, but dark-grey shadow.  
As if the world came down on him at once, and he would not be the Atlas to carry it  
The tea is served. Soft light of the streetlamps, that's just been lit. The sun is still awake and everything is golden, Peter watches his friend through this gold and thinks how beautiful his face is. How noble, delicate, when not distorted by sarcastic grins, by gurning or wrath.  
And Peter is no more, he disappears in love, all the existence matters not, but this one man and the music starts to play.  
"...for we're creatures of the wind. And wild is the wind."  
Vyvian probably notices that Marwood is staring at him, that long stare.  
"...like a leaf clings to the tree, oh my lover cling to me...let the wind blow through your heart..."  
But he is too deep in his grief and self-disdain to respond. He doesn’t know what to say.  
He lets the music speak. The golden shadows move, the colours change. Nobody is there, no one to see a man in an old tweed suit with an empty ashtray, he has not wish to smoke anymore.  
His left hand is on the table, stretched out, the beggar's hand, forsaken.  
Two sudden hands slide on the table to catch that palm. He feels the lips, tender and careful, touching his fingers and kissing his knuckles, nibbling the tips with slow and gentle motion and then he notices the lips are wet, so is the young man’s face.  
The cheek is pressed to Vyvian's hand and tears roll down and yet he smiles.  
Withnail is slowly pulled from his trance he feels every nib, he wants to know what’s is wrong  
but he doesn’t dare. Not to disturb the beauty. The beauty is that boy and the light behind his head a halo, his face is shining, the tears are sparkling like gems, he is not of this world.  
No one would understand, how he felt, but for him, it was the moment of enlightenment.  
He held his one love's hand, and the world was gold, and he cried because his heart only wanted to either stop at once or stay in this moment forever. He felt like there was no life before, and won't be after. He felt the fear that Vyv would reject him, take his hand away and curse.  
He knew what that man was capable of. So there he was, his head down, his lips worshipping the hand that gave his life meaning.  
"You know." said his friend in almost a whisper. "That feeling. When you must either die right now, or live forever."  
Could he be really saying that?  
Peter's eyes were opened wide, as wide as was his smile. He jumped onto his feet, ran fingers through his mane. He looked ridiculous, he tried to cope with the moment of epiphany, the total awareness, it filled him with so much power he wanted to scream at the sky, the laughter of a madman, or a child. He closed his eyes and stood there, utterly embarrassed. And then he was no longer lonesome his lover stood beside him.  
"What’s wrong with you?"   
But Peter was so radiant, so happy, had nothing left to do but mutter "You silly tool..." and wrap his arms around this alien, two arms caging the precious bird cautiously, like one would hold the bird, feeling the tiny heart beating.


End file.
